1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Cloud computing is internet-based computing in which shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices on demand. A server is needed to link other computers or electronic devices together, and store information for customers via the internet. High stability of the server is necessary.
A typical server enclosure includes a housing and a partition board received in the housing to reinforce the server enclosure. The partition board divides the housing into two portions. The partition board defines a through hole through which the cables pass to connect components disposed in different areas of the housing. The through hole is sufficiently large to protect the cables from abrasion.
However, the server enclosure has poor heat dissipation, because airflow in the two portions of the housing is affected by the through hole.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.